Song-Fics Aeon
by Heart of girl
Summary: Existe el destino o somos dueños de nuestro futuro? Crees que llorar por alguien te hace mostrar tu debilidad? Te identificas con amores correspondidos o con amores imposibles? Sea cual sea tu respuesta; ¿Has amado y seras capaz de seguir amando esa persona durante toda tu vida por muchos obstáculos que tengas que superar? Esta, es la verdadera pregunta que importa. (Songfic Aeon)


AUTORA:

Hola a todos, os preguntareis de que voy escribiendo un song-fic. Estas loca! Fuera de aquí! No vuelvas! Tírate por la ventana! jejeje es broma. n.n El porque de esto, es por el simple hecho de que me aburría y... no se como acabe escuchando esta canción, creo que fue por una amiga... bueno, el caso es que con esta canción que es bastante larga he intentado adaptarla a esta bella pareja Aeon. *w*

La verdad no se como se realizan los song-fics, pero por lo que he leído y he visto, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tengo miedo de las criticas, pero soy fuerte. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. :3

Nota: Esta es una canción de rap triste, por lo que es bastante larga. Quien quiera leerla que lo haga, pero por favor no la dejéis a medias, creo que es bonita. Que conste que he avisado. ^^

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

La canción no es de mi propiedad, por lo que abajo dejare escrito su autor y el nombre de la canción. Cabe destacar que la canción ha sido modificada levemente, por lo que no es igual a la original y por eso no es plagio ni violación de los "derechos de autor".

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para la canción y lo que aveces dicen.

* * *

.Te quiero.

.SongFic 1.

.

_Sueño ser tu sueño__  
__y vivir siempre en tu memoria__  
_

Como siempre hacia; un día como cualquier otro, sin motivo alguno aparecía delante suyo, con un único objetivo: poder perderse entre sus brazos una ultima vez más antes de, como siempre, volver a marcharse dejándolo otra vez sumido en la confusión... solo para protegerlo.

_Que la vida sea testigo__  
__de la forja de esta historia__  
_

Ahogandose en el alcohol solo para olvidar el duro trabajo, pero lo único que conseguía era recordar lo solo que estaba; pocos amigos, familia lejana, nadie que con un cálido abrazo lo recibiera en su casa… con furia lanzo el baso contra la pared recordando como esa mujer que lo volvía loco lo dejaba como si nada tras una noche de sexo.

_Amor en la distancia__  
__pero amor al fin y al cabo__  
_

Para él era algo más que sexo, le daba todo. Le regalaba besos, caricias, gemidos, suspiros, sollozos… Solo para tener una pizca más de ella sabiendo que esa era su forma de expresarle todo. Esperaba que algún día no se fuese, no escapase de sus sentimientos, pero sabia que era un amor imposible y, sin más remedio, la dejaba ir con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

_Y lo que esté en mis manos__  
__por ti lo llevaré a cabo_

Día tras día debía mentía a sus superiores, intentando que no la involucraran y que, por lo tanto, no fueran en su busca. Más de una vez había conseguido borrar alguna orden de busca y captura. Todo lo hacia por su mujer de rojo.

_Porque no quiero fallarte__  
__no quiero que esto se acabe__  
__no dejar de amarte_

Desde el primer día, dio su vida, se interpuso entre ella y una bala. No soportaba la idea de perderla, no lo permitiría. Siempre que podía intentaba cuidarla y protegerla, aunque por si sola sabia cuidarse bastante bien.

_ahora que todo el mundo sabe__  
__que no puedo estar sin ti_

Había pasado un mes desde su último encuentro y seguía esperando y esperando a que su dama de rojo volviese a pasar tan solo unos minutos con él. No le pedía nada más a Dios, solo rogaba que volviese, necesitaba estar con ella pero la vida era cruel y no le concedería el deseo de tenerla esa noche entre sus brazos.

_necesito vida__  
__sí, solamente tú__  
__curas todas mis heridas_

Otra misión la cual lo hirió; un disparo en el costado lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Una mujer que siempre hacia el papel de mala lo curo. Extrajo la bala con angustia, vendó con sus manos la herida y con un beso se despidió. Se fue y dejo atrás el hombre que amaba pero al que le prometió que volvería.

_Dicen las malas lenguas  
que el terreno es el olvido  
Tú eres lo más lejano  
y lo mejor que me ha ocurrido _

Acabo de recuperarse de la reciente misión que llevo acabo. Nunca supo quien lo curo, pero agradeció eternamente la misteriosa persona que con sospechas deducía que podría ser, aunque no tenia ninguna prueba.

_Las distancias largas__  
__se hacen menos tramos__  
__cuando sueño cada noche__  
__con tenerte entre mis manos_

Dormía placidamente en la cama de su cuarto. Alguien entro y en vez de jugar con él decidió que seria mejor dejarlo descansar. Se puso a su lado y se recostó en la cama para caer en un sueño profundo. Solo quería pasar unas horas junto a él, su amado, su novato, su héroe y su perdición. Mañana ya se encargaría de salir de allí sin que él se diese cuenta, no sería muy difícil, lo había hecho cientos de veces.

_Quiero que me regales__  
__cada uno de tus días__  
__para hacer en cada uno__  
__realidad tus fantasías_

Notaba un peso de más en su cama y se extraño, abrió los ojos y la vio. No quiso despertarla, por lo que solo la contemplo con delicadeza. Se acercó y la beso en los labios secos que tenían pequeñas arrugas dejando un rastro casi imperceptible de saliva y la despertó cual príncipe despierta a su Bella durmiente.

_Déjame ser tuyo__  
__y entregarte el universo__  
__regalarte el mundo entero__  
__corazón que late en verso_

Ella con furia se dirigía hacia fuera para cruzar la puerta y poder llorar. Estaba furiosa porque Leon la presiono para que se quedase, pero ella no podía quedarse, tenía que marcharse solo para protegerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta. Leon la detuvo y la estrecho, no dejo que se fuera, la consoló y la entendió.

_Quiero subirte al cielo__  
__y retratarte con la luna__  
__para sentirme vivo__  
__cual tierno bebé en su cuna_

Le dijo mil cosas, le dio mil razones, mil porqués de porque debería quedarse con él. Intentaba que cambiase de parecer, pero ella seguía resistiéndose a las llamas desesperantes de su amado que suplicaban una noche más, una caricia, un beso o incluso una mirada. Pero ella se negaba, se resistía y seguía sin ceder, sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos se rendiría ante él. Sin más ideas, empezó a cantarle a la mujer en la oreja:

_Me gustaría dormir contigo y darte calor__  
__Y llevarte de la mano al paraíso del amor_

La estrechaba con más fuerza, pero no era necesario, cuando la mujer escucho el canto de su amado no se resistió y dejo que el hombre le siguiese cantando.

_Quiero hacerte el amor a la luz de las estrellas__  
__y susurrarte al oído mil cosas dulces y bellas_

Continuo dejándola de estrechar para rodear con ternura la cintura de la mujer. Ella intentaba desesperadamente cerrar de alguna forma sus oídos, pero por desgracia no había nada que pudiese hacer para dejar de escuchar ese canto que junto con bellas palabras empezaban a provocarle un gran nudo en la garganta.

_Quiero besar tu cuello__  
__y bajar a tu cadera__  
__provocarte sensaciones__  
__que ni la primavera_

La mujer obligada por el abrazo del hombre dejo que le susurrase estas palabras en el interior de su pequeña oreja. Se estremecía solo de notar que lo que decía era verdad. Notaba ese aire cálido en su cuello que desprendía amor, ternura y desesperación, le recorio un escalofrió por el cuerpo y sin más contención lo abrazo mientras seguía escuchando...

_Todo el tiempo pasado te creía una quimera__  
__te lo cuento enamorado__  
__te lo expreso a mi manera_

Él hombre contento por el abrazo se aferro más a esta y la estrecho como si se fuera desvanecerse en cuestión de segundos. No podía dejar de cantar, necesitaba finalizar, estaba tan cerca de convencerla...

_He sido invitado a besar todas tus pisadas__  
__a soñar tus pesadillas y a pensar en tus miradas_

La mujer no podía aguantar ni un segundo más, el nudo en la garganta la ahogaba y le pedía a gritos ser liberado. Le suplicaba desesperadamente al hombre que se detuviese, que parase de cantar, porque sino se derrumbaría y ella nunca lloraba, pero él estaba demasiado centrado en retenerla que no escucho sus plegarias.

_Soy la imperfección en un mundo de ideales__  
__Tú eres la perfección en un mundo de mortales_

En ese momento la espía empezó a llorar descontroladamente sin intención de detenerse, quería llorar y llorar, gritar a todos los que hacían imposibles este amor prohibido, pero su respiración entrecortada impedía que esta hablase demasiado, solo lloraba abrazada al hombre que seguía dolorosamente cantándole el ultimo verso de su canción.

_No daría la vida__  
__porque mi vida eres tú__  
__y no encontraría el camino__  
__si tú no hicieras de luz_

En este preciso momento la mujer se dejo caer al suelo por las palabras de su amado. Observó con culpabilidad la imagen que la mujer desprendía de desesperación y como se ahogaba en su propio llanto, nunca había visto a alguien llorar tanto. El hombre se puso a su altura en el suelo y abrazándola le pidió perdón. Él no quería hacerla llorar, solo quería expresarle lo que sentía, pero parecía que lo que consiguió fue destrozarla por completo.

_Aún no sé si es cierto__  
__si en verdad estoy contigo__  
__si he pasado a ser tu sueño__  
__siendo antes un solo amigo_

Dejándose llevar por su amor prohibido decidieron pasar un tiempo juntos ocultándolo a los demás. Ya ninguno se satisfacía con una noche o algún encuentro casual por lo que ahora querían pasar más tiempo entrelazados, más noches de lujuria, más duchas húmedas, más sentimientos que aún les quedaban por descubrir.

_Quiero ser colilla que muera en tu cenicero__  
__amarte de por vida es todo lo que yo quiero_

Empezaba a sentirse como si esto no fuera realmente verdad, nunca había conseguido pasar más de una noche junto a ella, por lo que empezó a crearse su pequeño mundo lleno de amor y esperanzas. El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que podían imaginar, pero se divertían al máximo, como si no hubiese un mañana.

_Veo un futuro líquido__  
__si caminas al lado__  
__de este peregrino enfermo__  
__con sueños de enamorado_

Después del sexo siempre le contaba como se imaginaba una vida junto a ella, como formarían una familia, tendrían hijos guapísimos, vivirían donde ella quisiese y como le entregaría el universo entero para expresarle su amor.

_Sólo camino a oscuras__  
__cuando nieva y cuando llueve__  
__no sé cómo explicar__  
__que como yo nadie te quiere_

La palabra "te quiero" se la repetía cada día en un susurro entre gemidos o entre risas solo para que no se olvidase de que daría otra vez la vida por ella, que mataría a cualquiera y que contradiría si hiciera falta a su jefe. Acabaron los día de felicidad y la mujer tenía que marcharse a acabar unos asuntos que solo ella podía arreglar para al fin y al cabo poder estar junto a su amado.

_Tan sólo era un sonámbulo,__  
__noctámbulo del tiempo__  
__que guiaba sus pisadas__  
__a donde soplaba el viento_

Los días pasaban sin rastro de la mujer, empezaba a preocuparse, pero no perdía la esperanza, porque volvería, verdad? Siempre vuelve, no? Sin rumbo ni sentido pasaba el día torturándose de mala manera pensando en porque no volvía.

_Pero llegaste tú__  
__y encaminaste mi sino__  
__sólo puedo pensar__  
__en formar juntos un camino_

Había pasado ya un mes sin rastro alguno de la mujer de rojo. Empezaba a desesperarse y con un mal presentimiento fue en su busca. Le suplico a Ingrid que por favor diese con ella, solo para saber que estaba bien.

Sin más se fue a casa esperando algún mensaje o alguna llamada de su amiga diciéndole donde se encontraba la mujer que llevaba tiempo desaparecida.

_No podría vivir sin saber que estoy contigo__  
__mi corazón sólo late__  
__si el tuyo late conmigo_

Recibió un mensaje de Ingrid donde muy a su pesar le contaba donde se encontraba la espía. Él no lo creyó, le grito a su amiga por el teléfono y cuando escucho su pésame lanzo el móvil contra la pared rompiendo a la vez en llanto.

_Mi garganta guarda lágrimas__  
__que lloran madrugadas__  
__que se pierden en el cúmulo__  
__de hojas arrugadas_

Lloraba desenfrenadamente sin creer esa estúpida broma que el destino le había gastado; se había llevado a esa persona que amaba. Alguien con un poder superior le había arrebatado la vida sin piedad y con dulzura la había acompañado al eterno lecho y estrecho del que nadie ha conseguido escapar nunca: La muerte.

_Es pensar en los kilómetros__  
__y las lágrimas saltan__  
__pero otra vez pienso en ti__  
__un par de segundos bastan_

Se torturaba día a día pensando en ella, soñando en ella, sumiéndose en ese oscuro y hueco cobijo llamado soledad. Más de una vez pensó en recurrir al camino fácil, pero nunca era capaz y siempre rompía en llantos ahogantes de recuerdos, debía vivir por ella, solo y únicamente por esa mujer que lo cautivo y le regalo su corazón.

_Y una extraña sonrisa  
pinta mi cara de idiota  
tú sabes darme los sueños  
que nunca ha sabido otra _

Recuerdos dolorosos colapsaban la mente del agente pero que de una forma u otra hacían sonreirle para después volver a llorar, recordando que ahora ya no la tenía a su lado, ahora la esperaba ella en el otro lado. Sueños construidos formando un futuro unidos y derruidos en cuestión de segundos.

_Sacas mi lado tierno__  
__sólo con decirme hola_

Era Sábado, todos los Sábados por la mañana se vestía con un traje negro y torpemente se coloco la corbata. Cogió unas flores y se guardo un papel en el bolsillo. Salió de su casa y fue al lugar donde todo el mundo va a recordar y llorar sus seres queridos.

_te juro que en esta vida__  
__no volverás a estar sola_

Llegó al cementerio y no había nadie, ni tan solo una misera persona compadeciéndose de esa mujer a la que todo el mundo culpaba por ser la causante de los ataques, pero él no lo creía, savia que era inocente pero nadie lo escuchaba. Le prometió no dejarla nunca más sola y por eso él estaba allí. No necesitaba a nadie más, era un egoísta, solo la quería para él y no quería compartirla. Se sentó al lado de la lapida disfrutando de la brisa y habló:

_Prometí cuidarte__  
__protegerte y darte mimos_

Empezaba mientras a duras penas aguantaba el nudo en su garganta, se maldecía por no haber podido protegerla de lo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, la muerte, que fría y oscura te acoge y te envuelve. Le rogó perdón por haberla dejado marchar y continuo...

_Suelo soñar en las noches__  
__en las que juntos un día dormimos_

Siguió confesandole dolorosamente todo lo que por la noche le hacía llorar; recordando esos pequeños encuentros que juntos compartían y que por nada del mundo cambiaría, no se arrepentía de nada.

_Y ese día no acaba__  
__no termina ese momento__  
__porque cuando estamos juntos__  
__incluso se para el tiempo_

Rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse, se regaño por caer en el llanto tan rápido, pero solo tardo unos segundos en recuperarse y acabar de decirle lo que había venido a hacer:

_Para contemplar atónito__  
__la magia de tu voz__  
__y bendecir contento__  
__nuestra historia de dos__  
__Dejo en este folio el amor mágico y sincero__  
__te regalo esta canción__  
__que acabo con un "Te quiero"_

Secándose las lagrimas con las mangas rió avergonzado y le dejo al lado de su tumba un ramo de rosas de color rojo junto con esta bella canción que recordará para siempre la historia de amor que una vez tuvieron.

.

* * *

Bueno, aquí mi primer song-fic que tiene un final trágico. No se lo que os habrá parecido espero que "conmovido" sea la palabra. Espero que me digas que os ha parecido; bueno :) o malo :(

Emm... para que conste; este song-fic no tiene NADA que ver con "Es, fue y sera mi debilidad". Imaginaos que es otro mundo paralelo donde los hechos son alterados por el continuo espacio tiempo pero manteniendo a los personajes que lo forman que son Leon y Ada (protagonistas). Si alguien ve "Fringe" o ha jugado "Bioshock infinite" me entenderá. :3

La canción se llama "Mi historia de amor" y el autor se conoce por el nombre de "Blaze". Emm... otra cosa, en algún punto borre una estrofa que no quedaba bien, solo eso. :)

Pd: No me abucheéis en los comentarios, sed buenas con esta pobre chica que esta superando una etapa muy difícil de su vida llamada "adolescencia". jajajajaja es broma. XD. Ya sabéis que soy todo oídos. ;)

Espero reviews y saludos a todos. :*


End file.
